Runaway
by gorgeousgossipgirl
Summary: And he would runaway with her. Cause he has fallen in love with her. No never he's never gonna stop falling in love with her. Oneshot.


**I don't La Corda d'oro, and matrimony. I also don't own marriage vows.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Len was nervous. A rare feat for him. He didn't look nervous, but inside, his heart thumping against his chest, his hands clammy, but he didn't fidget about.

"Oi, Tsukimori. I can sense your nervousness. She's not gonna leave you standing here like an idiot. I know her. She loves you so much." Tsuchiura told him.

He forced out a weak "I know" and went back to counting his heartbeats.

After a few minutes, it started.

The soft tinkling of the keys while the pianist played Pachelbel's _Canon in D_ was heard. The guests straightened up in their seats, and doors were opened.

One by one, they all came out. The flower girls scattered rose petals around the aisle, the ring bearer and coin bearer followed closely behind. The bridesmaid and groomsmen started to walk slowly. When they reached the center of the aisle, he felt Tsuchiura give him a gentle squeeze on the shoulder.

And from behind the doors, she appeared.

_Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you  
I'm not alone; tell me you feel it too  
_

She was, indeed, an angel of beauty. The white gown she wore brought out the sparkle in her amber eyes. Her red hair was styled in a loose bun, with a few strands hanging down in front of her face. On her neck was a beautiful emerald necklace. Her cheeks were a bit flushed; she was glowing. In her hands, a bouquet of red roses.

_And I would runaway  
I would runaway, yeah, yeah  
I would runaway  
I would runaway with you  
_

He heard Tsuchiura whistle under his breath. But he didn't mind. His eyes were glued on her.

She locked eyes with him, and, for the slightest of second, they were in their own universe.

She broke their gaze and stared down at her bouquet of red roses, to match her hair. She looked up and mouthed "I love you" to him, which he mouthed back to her.

_'Cos I am falling in love with you  
No never, I'm never gonna stop  
Falling in love with you  
_

She finally reached him. He whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful," which caused her to blush and take interest in her bouquet of roses once more. "Thanks," she muttered, and whispered back to him, "You look handsome too."

_Close the door, lay down upon the floor  
And by candlelight, make love to me through the night  
_

The pianist ended the song, and the ceremony began.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered here today, to join this man, and this woman, through the sacred act of matrimony."

_'Cos I have run away  
I've runaway, yeah, yeah  
I have run away, run away  
Runaway with you  
_

It was soon time to exchange the rings.

Len started.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

_'Cos I am falling in love with you  
No never, I'm never gonna stop  
Falling in love with you  
_

She responded.

"I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and the desire of my heart."

Then it was her turn.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

_And I would runaway  
I would runaway, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I would runaway (runaway)  
Runaway with you_

And he responded

"I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and the desire of my heart."

_'Cos I am falling in love (falling in love) with you  
No never, I'm never gonna stop  
Falling in love with you_

After a few minutes, it was time for the matrimony vows.

"Do you, Len Tsukimori, take Kahoko Hino as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

_I am falling in love (falling in love) with you_

_No never, I'm never gonna stop falling in love with you_

_With you my love, with you_

His voice, which wavered at the beginning gradually grew confident as he uttered the two words expected "I do."

"Do you Kahoko Hino, take Len Tsukimori as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

_Na ni na na ni na na, with you  
Runaway yeah, runaway yeah, runaway, runaway, runaway  
Runaway, runaway yeah, runaway yeah, runaway, runaway  
Runaway with you_

She looked back at the audience, a small smile on her face. She pretended to be looking for something, or possibly, someone. She heard Len's sharp intake of breath and counted 1 to 3. She turned back to him, a teasing glint in her eyes, and ignoring Tsuchiura's silent laugh, answered the two sacred words. "I do."

And she almost burst out laughing when she heard Len's quick and relieved exhale.

"By the power vested in me, and God the father, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

He lifted the veil off her face, and leaned down to gently kiss her.

When the two's lips touched, electricity surged from one another.

The kiss lasted about five seconds before they broke off.

Then they began to walk down the aisle a happily married couple.

While walking, she heard Len's silent whisper, "You weren't having second thoughts, were you?"

She giggled. "Nah, just stalling."

And he gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**I was bored. It's just a little drabble.**

**Len is a bit OOC here......sorry :D**

**I also don't know much about matrimony and vows, so please correct me if I'm wrong.**

**And I don't know if they're Catholic or not, but I made them Catholic here, because I know about catholic weddings more than I know about other weddings  
**

**Please review!! Constructive criticism is welcome here. Negative or positive. ;)**

**THE BUTTON WANTS TO BE PRESSED!!!**


End file.
